


A Merry Mechanical Christmas

by Copper_Goggles



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen, Just a fun idea, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Goggles/pseuds/Copper_Goggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabbit, The Jon and a box of Christmas cosmetics. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Mechanical Christmas

“I don’t know Rabbit.” Hatchworth said as he stared at the remnants of the Christmas decorations.  
“Are you sure about this?”  
Rabbit jumped down from the stepladder and admired the tree.  
“It’ll be funny Hatchworth, don’t worry about it.”  
The other Automaton didn’t look convinced. Rabbit faced Hatchworth  
“So where is he at the moment?” The Art deco bot pointed above them.  
“He’s powered down in his room.”  
The Jon walked into the room and nodded, “everyone else is asleep.” Rabbit laughed and rubbed her hands together with glee.  
The Jon threw an arm around his sister,  
“You got the supplies?”  
Rabbit rattled the container happily and The Jon snuck a peak. While they were going over the plan, Hatchworth fiddled with his shirt buttons and looked down  
“I think I’ll sit this one out guys.” He ignored his sibling’s looks of disbelief and headed from the room. This was a risk he didn’t want to take.  
Rabbit was only put off for a moment, she turned to the Jon and grinned  
“This is still possible with a two bot team.”  
With excitement pumping through their circuits, they both crept to the bedrooms. When they got to the Spine’s room they stopped. Rabbit faced the Jon, her face uncharacteristically serious.  
“If you have any problems or feel the need to back out, this is your chance, no questions, no hard feelings.”  
The Jon shook his head and smiled, Rabbit nodded and slowly entered the room.  
The room was pitch black. If it weren’t for her keen sight, Rabbit would be tripping and falling all over the place. She saw in the far corner, sitting motionless on the bed and leaning against the wall, was The Spine. Rabbit gestured to the Jon and they snuck towards their brother. Spines hat was low over his photoreceptors and the faint hum of his core could be heard in the room. The Jon opened the supply kit and pulled out his tools. Rabbit chuckled silently and grabbed the box of Christmas outfits. If they had to shift Spine to get this on, it wouldn’t be a problem. He wouldn’t feel a thing.

*****  
Matt headed down to the lounge room to admire the automatons handiwork the next day. The Christmas tree was decorated merrily with twinkling lights and colourful baubles.  
“Wow, they did a nice Job.” Matt turned to see Steve wearing his festive bandanna and admiring the tinsel draping the room.  
Michael joined them, and whistled,  
“Normally it looks like Rabbit sneezed out an arts and crafts store.”  
Blocking that image from his mind, Matt addressed a slight problem nagging him.  
“They cleaned up after themselves?” he said lightly.  
Steve raised an eyebrow “they never do that to my knowledge.”  
Michael frowned “they only do that when they’re about to pull a pra-….oh no.”  
Matt jumped as the door slammed open and Rabbit and the Jon leapt into the room, smothering sniggers. Rabbit spread her arms wide, taking in the whole room.  
“Ahh. My masterpiece.” She sighed and slumped onto a nearby chair.  
“Rabbit. You cleaned up,” Michael said lightly. Rabbit and the Jon exchanged an amused look. “We didn’t do n-n-nothin’ M-M-Michael.”  
Rabbit turned to Steve, “have you got a camera buddy?”  
Steve pulled out his beloved phone curiously, “yeeaah… Why?”  
The Jon laughed, “You might need it.”  
A deep yell echoed through the whole manor “RABBIT!!!!” Everyone froze,  
‘Shit.’  
Rabbit jumped behind the couch and The Jon dived behind the DVD cabinet.  
Everyone braced themselves and a second later, the doors slammed open. Revealing an extremely tall and extremely angry angel in a long white gown and wings.  
“I’M GONNA KILL THEM!!”  
The spine was caked in rosy makeup complete with deep red lips and false eyelashes. He had a wig of golden hair clenched in his hand and Matt noticed Steve silently press the record button on his phone.  
Matt couldn't help himself, he slapped a hand to his mouth and doubled over. Michael was biting his lip furiously and excused himself, mumbling something about breakfast. The Spine looked around the room and Steve shifted his gaze to the sofa. Fuming, the Silver Automaton threw dignity to the wind and jumped over the sofa and onto his Sister.  
“AGHHH!!” Rabbit yelled as the Spine locked his arms around her and wrestled her to the floor. “GET OFF ME THE SPINE!” Michael came running back in and stopped as he watched the two robots struggle.  
“This has got to be the weirdest thing I have ever seen.” Matt muttered, taking in the scene.  
Michael nodded in agreement and rushed forward to wrench The Spine from Rabbit before he could do any real damage.  
“Knock it off guys.” He said.  
They glared daggers “WELL HE STARTED IT!! They yelled in unison, pointing at each other.  
The siblings looked even more frustrated with each other, “AND HE’S DUMB TOO!!” they yelled.  
“AND HE HAS A STUPID FACE!!”  
Matt mentally face palmed.  
“Stop you two.” Michael said forcefully, stepping between them. “Keep in mind, this is being recorded."  
They both whirled around and saw Steve grinning and holding up the phone. He gave a cheery wave. Spine covered his face and ran out of the camera’s view.  
Michael stepped forward. “I have a good punishment in mind Spine.”  
The Silver automaton nodded eagerly and Michael beckoned everyone closer before muttering it to the huddled group. Spine looked around and The Jon and Rabbit flinched at the sight of his evil grin.  
“Well what’s it gonna be?” Rabbit asked, her voice mocking but slightly nervous. “Cleaning the manner, no accordion at three o’clock in the morning?”  
The Spine loomed over the two other robots. “No dessert for a month.”  
Both automatons looked horrified, “BUT IT’S CAKE AND ICE-CREAM WEEK!” The Jon yelled.  
The Spine grinned and turned on his heel, marching from the room with as much dignity as a robot can muster while smothered in makeup and wearing a white dress.  
Matt looked quizzically at Michael, “I thought they didn’t eat.”  
Michael shrugged.  
Steve sighed and tucked his phone away, “shame it had to stop, just think of all the hit’s we will get on YouTube.”


End file.
